Me cambiaste la vida
by Kaulitz Way
Summary: Tori lleva 7 años casada con Jade West. Vive junto con su pequeña niña, su prima y dos chicas más. Todas estaban felices hasta que Tori recibe una carta de Beck diciendo que quiere a su hija de vuelta, pero al responderla y se niega este la demanda y hará lo posible por quitarle a la pequeña niña ¿Quién se ganara la custodia de la bella chica de cinco años?
1. Cap0: Sinopsis

La tristeza es amor, el odio es amor, y el dolor es amor, porque cuando amas puedes entrisecer, cuando, cuando amas puedes herirte y cuando amas puedes odiar.

Heartstrings.

* * *

Se encontraba tendiendo la ropa que había terminado de lavar, la peli-castaña estaba cansada de trabajar como una mula, mientras que Jade solamente se sentaba en su silla a ver televisión junto con la pequeña Ángela, ¡Maldita sean las vacaciones! Grito por dentro mientras que miraba con desdén al par de crías, sí, porque eso parecía Jade cuando estaba con Angie, como llamaban a la pelinegra de ojos celestes.

Tori suspiro con los ojos cerrados, estaba agotada de estar haciendo todas esas cosas enserio que sí. Cat y Sam se la pasaban trabajando mientras que Carly se la pasaba de cita en cita con Freddy ¿Acaso no podían quedarse y ayudarla por lo menos un poco? Se preguntó. Estaba por sentarse pero olvido por completo que en la mañana no había sacado las cartas del buzón de mensajes así que fue hasta allá, saco las cartas e ignoro todas aquellas que no tenían el nombre de ella o el de Jade.

Llego a la que tenía su nombre.

 ** _De: Beck Oliver._**

 ** _Para: Tori Vega._**

 ** _Querida Tori, sé que no te escrito en años y perdimos contacto desde que me entere de tu embarazo. Pero déjame decirte que estoy realmente arrepentido, demasiado arrepentido la verdad. Por eso estoy escribiéndote esta carta y pedirte que por favor me disculpes y me dejes ver a la niña ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es tan hermosa como tú? ¡Dios muero por verla! Estaré en tu casa mañana por la mañana. Espero que no te moleste ¿Vale? Es que además de eso también tengo ganas de verte porque quiero tenerte de vuelta. Espero que sigas esperándome como seguramente lo estás haciendo._**

 ** _Un beso._**

 ** _Beck O._**

Tori abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Por qué Beck estaba buscando a su hija en esos momentos? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras buscaba con su mirada a Jade, la pelinegra estaba realmente concentrada en la televisión así que la peli-castaña solo se sentó en la silla del patio y comenzó a sobarse el pelo. Beck iba a volver de no sé dónde y estaba para buscar a su hija ¡A Ángela!

—Jade… —Llamo, ella la escucho y la miro con una sonrisa. —Ven un momento.

—Estoy viendo televisión ¿Quieres esperar un momento?

—No… es urgente. Ven.

Jade frunció su ceño.

—Ven.

Jade seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Tori la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Jade sonrió de medio lado, beso la frente de Angie y se levantó.

Llego al patio. Miro a Tori.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Beck… quiere conocer a Angie.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso!

—Pues… después de todo es su padre…

— ¡No!, ¡No Tori! Ese señor no conocerá a Angie, él ni siquiera se sabe su nombre ¿O sí? Mira Tori, si tu realmente quieres que Sam, Carly y Cat se sientan desilusionadas de ti por perdonar a ese maldito patán hazlo y lleva a Angie para que la conozcan, sé que ellas no querrán que eso suceda.

—Jade… nos está buscando.

Jade abrió sus ojos y se rio, pero estaba enojada.

— ¿A ti? ¡Dios Tori! Estás casada conmigo ¡llevamos cinco años siendo esposas! ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo en enviarte esa carta? Te maltrato con palabras también…

—Se oye arrepentido.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Dijo Jade. Enojada.

* * *

Hola! Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de YAT espero que les haya gustado :) ya saben que siempre hago el primer capítulo un poco corto para que sepan en que se va a centrar la historia :3 y bueno, emmm... bueno, cada capítulo tendrá una frase la cual llevara abajo el nombre del drama (Ya que sacare cada frase de un drama que he visto) o la mayoría de ellas, las que no tengan el nombre del drama, las inventare yo. Bueno, Gracias por leer :)


	2. Cap1: Familia

La tristeza es amor, el odio es amor, y el dolor es amor, porque cuando amas puedes entrisecer, cuando, cuando amas puedes herirte y cuando amas puedes odiar.

Heartstrings.

* * *

Se encontraba tendiendo la ropa que había terminado de lavar, la peli-castaña estaba cansada de trabajar como una mula, mientras que Jade solamente se sentaba en su silla a ver televisión junto con la pequeña Ángela, ¡Maldita sean las vacaciones! Grito por dentro mientras que miraba con desdén al par de crías, sí, porque eso parecía Jade cuando estaba con Angie, como llamaban a la pelinegra de ojos celestes.

Tori suspiro con los ojos cerrados, estaba agotada de estar haciendo todas esas cosas enserio que sí. Cat y Sam se la pasaban trabajando mientras que Carly se la pasaba de cita en cita con Freddy ¿Acaso no podían quedarse y ayudarla por lo menos un poco? Se preguntó. Estaba por sentarse pero olvido por completo que en la mañana no había sacado las cartas del buzón de mensajes así que fue hasta allá, saco las cartas e ignoro todas aquellas que no tenían el nombre de ella o el de Jade.

Llego a la que tenía su nombre.

 ** _De: Beck Oliver._**

 ** _Para: Tori Vega._**

 ** _Querida Tori, sé que no te escrito en años y perdimos contacto desde que me entere de tu embarazo. Pero déjame decirte que estoy realmente arrepentido, demasiado arrepentido la verdad. Por eso estoy escribiéndote esta carta y pedirte que por favor me disculpes y me dejes ver a la niña ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es tan hermosa como tú? ¡Dios muero por verla! Estaré en tu casa mañana por la mañana. Espero que no te moleste ¿Vale? Es que además de eso también tengo ganas de verte porque quiero tenerte de vuelta. Espero que sigas esperándome como seguramente lo estás haciendo._**

 ** _Un beso._**

 ** _Beck O._**

Tori abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Por qué Beck estaba buscando a su hija en esos momentos? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras buscaba con su mirada a Jade, la pelinegra estaba realmente concentrada en la televisión así que la peli-castaña solo se sentó en la silla del patio y comenzó a sobarse el pelo. Beck iba a volver de no sé dónde y estaba para buscar a su hija ¡A Ángela!

—Jade… —Llamo, ella la escucho y la miro con una sonrisa. —Ven un momento.

—Estoy viendo televisión ¿Quieres esperar un momento?

—No… es urgente. Ven.

Jade frunció su ceño.

—Ven.

Jade seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Tori la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Jade sonrió de medio lado, beso la frente de Angie y se levantó.

Llego al patio. Miro a Tori.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Beck… quiere conocer a Angie.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso!

—Pues… después de todo es su padre…

— ¡No!, ¡No Tori! Ese señor no conocerá a Angie, él ni siquiera se sabe su nombre ¿O sí? Mira Tori, si tu realmente quieres que Sam, Carly y Cat se sientan desilusionadas de ti por perdonar a ese maldito patán hazlo y lleva a Angie para que la conozcan, sé que ellas no querrán que eso suceda.

—Jade… nos está buscando.

Jade abrió sus ojos y se rio, pero estaba enojada.

— ¿A ti? ¡Dios Tori! Estás casada conmigo ¡llevamos cinco años siendo esposas! ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo en enviarte esa carta? Te maltrato con palabras también…

—Se oye arrepentido.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Dijo Jade. Enojada.

* * *

Hola! Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de YAT espero que les haya gustado :) ya saben que siempre hago el primer capítulo un poco corto para que sepan en que se va a centrar la historia :3 y bueno, emmm... bueno, cada capítulo tendrá una frase la cual llevara abajo el nombre del drama (Ya que sacare cada frase de un drama que he visto) o la mayoría de ellas, las que no tengan el nombre del drama, las inventare yo. Bueno, Gracias por leer :)


	3. Cap2: Familia 2

Soy Tuyo Bien tú hiciste me hiciste y puedes apostar que lo sentí yo trate de relajarme pero tú eres tan ardiente que yo me derretí caí justo en las grietas y estoy tratando de volver Antes que el frio se acabe estaré dando mi mejor prueba y nada va a detenerme a excepción de una intervención divina reconozco que es otra vez mi turno para ganar o aprender algo Pero no quiero esperar más, no más no puedo esperar, soy tuyo.

Jason Mraz – I'm Yours

* * *

…

Era sábado por la mañana y eso era lo que Angie estaba esperando desde el jueves pasado cuando Jade se lo dijo, sus tres tías no habían llegado todavía pero a decir verdad eso no le importaba mucho, bueno, solo en ese momento en el que estaba acomodando las cosas, pero al terminar de hacerlo Jade y Tori estaban seguras de que esa sonrisa se acabaría.

El timbre sonó, la pelinegra soltó un suspiro y dio un brinco para bajarse del sillón beige en el que estaba sentada, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de un golpe, era el señor que hacía entregas a domicilió, Jade frunció el ceño puesto que no eran ni Cat ni Sam y mucho menos Carly.

—Estamos por salir ¿Qué necesitas?

—Entrega para Tori Vega ¿Eres Tori Vega?

Jade frunció el ceño. —Tori te buscan.

La peli-castaña salió a recibir lo que le iban a entregar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se trataba pero firmo el papel que le entrego el señor y le mostro una sonrisa amigable este se despidió y Jade cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, sabía que eso era de Beck o al menos así lo sospechaba.

Tori puso la caja en la mesa, la abrió y había un vestido para niñas arriba de este una carta, Jade saco la carta sin pedir permiso.

 _Querida Tori, lastimosamente no podemos ir a L.A aquí en Seattle las cosas están un poco difíciles ¡Cat enfermo de Varicela y estamos asustadas de que nos contagie! Le mandamos un beso gigantesco a nuestra Angie ella sabe que la amamos. Por cierto, Sam paso en la universidad y estudiara diseño gráfico yo estoy haciendo la prueba por segunda vez ¡Deséame suerte! Ah! Ya sé, ya se ¿Quieres saber de Spencer? Pues mi hermano se va a casar con una chica hermosa, creo que es hermana de calceto ¿Crees que si tienen hijos sean como calceto? ¡Nos vemos pronto! Estamos pensando a irlas a visitar el próximo mes._

.

Cuando Jade termino de leer la carta no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, parpadeo varias veces para espantarlas pero a los pareceres estos lo que hicieron fue salir y Tori la quedo mirando con su ceño fruncido estaba confundida y Jade estaba lista para hacerla entender.

—Creo que alguien va a estar enojadísima con Carly, Sam y Cat.

— ¿Por qué?

—No vienen.

La pequeña Angie bajo los escalones haciendo resonar sus tacones en el suelo, abrió sus enormes ojos azules cuando escucho ''ellas no vienen'' ¿Qué rayos? ¿Enserio había oído bien o la música en la casa vecina hizo que no oyera bien? Se cruzó de brazos y se paró enfrente de Jade.

— ¿Tías no vienen?

Jade prefirió ignorarla.

— ¡Pregunte algo!

Tori se llevó sus manos a la nuca y comenzó a rascársela, se inclinó solo un poco para poder agarrar a su niña y hablarle cerca al oído. —Tía Cat está enferma de varicela por eso no puede venir.

— ¿Y tía Carly?

—Está haciendo exámenes para ingresar a la universidad, seguramente el estar saliendo con Freddy le quita tiempo para estudiar. —Angie se rio.

— ¿Y qué pasa con tía Sam?

A amabas les sorprendió que la niña haya preguntado por Sam, puesto que la dulzura y delicadeza de Angie era tan pero tan incompatible a la rudeza y brusquedad de Sam que las hacía sentir una gran competencia amigable y amorosa entre sí.

Angie entendía todo eso, enserio que lo hacía pero ¡Vamos! Ella era una pequeña niña la cual solo estaba pensando en divertirse y jugar eso era lo primordial para ella, se sentó en el mueble con los brazos cruzados y un enorme puchero en sus labios.

—Princesa…

Ella no le contesto, se acomodó más en el mueble.

—Sabemos que quieres ir a divertirte pero ¿Y si vamos las tres?

—El viernes que llame Cat me dijo que nos subiríamos a la casa del terror y que si le daba miedo solo agarrara su mano y estaría bien. —Tori se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo por la cintura, comenzó a besarla por el cuello para hacerle cosquillas, pero esta estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera mostro una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jade terminó de leer la carta por décima vez ¡Maldita Sam, Cat, Carly y Freddy! Pero no maldecía al otro porque no lo conocía muy bien. Cerró sus ojos. Camino hasta donde su hija y se sentó al lado.

—Ellas no pudieron venir. ¿Vamos las tres?

Angie negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos los boletos comprados… —Canto Jade.

—Pero compraste… —Se quedó en silencio, contando con sus dedos las personas que irían al parque de diversiones con ella, se quedó mirando a Jade. —Serian siete personas si tío Freddy fuese venido.

— ¡Oh… mi pequeña niña ya sabe contar! —Dijo Jade. — ¡Eso se merece un premio!

— ¿Me darás un premio?

Angie sonrió.

—Iremos a comprar helados, al parque de diversiones y ahí te daré el premio.

Angie frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo quieres?

Angie asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Nos vamos ya? Aunque sin mis tías no será lo mismo.

—Pero vendrán el próximo mes. —Añadió Tori. —En Febrero.

— ¿En febrero?

Jade asintió con la cabeza y Tori la imito.

…

Estaban las tres juntas caminando por las cálidas calles de L.A todas tenían en sus manos un delicioso helado de chocolate, pues a la pequeña niña le fascinaba que cuando estén comiendo algo dulce con ella todos, pero absolutamente todas esas personas debían comer lo mismo que ella.

Tori termino de comerse su helado rápidamente porque este se estaba comenzando a derretir, Jade termino segundos después y la ultima en hacer eso fue Angie quien las miro con un puchero y las señalo con su dedo índice.

—Tramposas ¡Me ganaron!

— ¡Eso te pasa por ser lenta comiendo helados! —Dijo Tori y le mostro la lengua.

Angie hizo lo mismo.

—Eres una mala madre. Iré a decirle al señor que me de tres helados más y les ganare.

Tori se rio. Jade también.

…

Unas horas más tarde regresaron a casa, estaban exhaustas o al menos así estaban Jade y Tori, porque Angie saltaba en la cama de sus madres con tanta alegría que las contagiaba.

—Y los carritos chocones ¡Me encanto que mamá me ayudase a golpear el auto de Robbie! Ese tonto me mirara feo el lunes.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Robbie?

Jade miro a Tori.

—Robbie dice que no es normal tener dos madres y dos padres en una casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero él molesta a Camila y a mí. A Camila por tener dos padres y a mí por tener dos madres. Él dice que sus padres les dijeron eso y que eso está mal.

— ¿Sus padres?

—Sí, sus padres mamá.

—Sus padres están mal.

—Sí, eso dijo la profesora mami… —Angie se rasco los ojos, se acostó entre el medio de sus madres y bostezo. —Hoy fue un día maravilloso… pero mamá no me diste el regalo… yo quería mi regalo.

—El lunes.

—Eso espero. —Dijo y se quedó dormida. Jade la agarro para llevarla a su habitación, con mucha delicadeza la acostó en su cama al llegar al a recamara y le dejo un beso en la frente. —Angie… tu padre quiere conocerte y tu madre quiere permitir eso ¿Crees que eso este bien? Yo digo que no cuando él no quiso nunca saber de ti. —Susurro Jade. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a besar a su niña.

El solo pensar que Angie era separada de su lado hacía que su corazón llegara a sentir un fuerte dolor en su corazón y luego sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¡No podía permitir eso! esa niña de ojos azules era su hija, se llamaba Ángela West Vega. Así estaba registrada. Era su hija y nadie podía cambiar eso.

Llego a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y se sentó a su lado. — Tori…

—Dime, Jade.

—Lo estuve pensando desde la mañana y llegue a la conclusión de no dejar que él la vea.

—Estaba por decir eso.

Jade sonrió. — ¿Enserio?

Tori asintió con la cabeza. — Beck me trato fatal.

Jade sonrió y agarro el cabello castaño de su esposa, lo hecho hacia atrás y le dejo un beso en los labios.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?

Las mejillas de Tori se pusieron rojas.

—No seamos tan escandalosas. Angie puede despertarse.

Jade le guiño un ojo.

…

* * *

Jejeje Aquí tenemos el fin del capítulo 3 :3 ¿Les gusto? A mí sí ;-; me di cuenta que tengo un lado sensible y amoroso 3 jajaja ok no pero es cierto pensé que solo escribía cosas sin sentido :3 pero me está gustando como va esta historia! Les digo que el sufrimiento empieza pronto cuando llegue Beck 7w7r espero no me odien :c bueno en este cap puse un pedazo de una canción mega romántica de Jason Mraz me encanta ese chico :'v es hermoso y canta lindo les recomiendo que lo escuchen llena de inspiración :3 bueno nos vemos mañana o el martes ¡Tratare de subir otro cap!


	4. Cap3: Pregunta

''El peor sentimiento es fingir que algo no te importa, cuando la verdad es lo único que piensas''  
The Heirs.

* * *

—Mami… ¡Estoy harta! —La pequeña Angie entro por la puerta de su casa con los brazos cruzados, tenía el ceño fruncido y Tori al verla sonrió de medio lado, puesto que su pequeña niña se veía irresistiblemente tierna gracias a sus gordas mejillas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me toca hacer un trabajo con Robbie ¿Escuchaste mami? ¡Con Robbie!

Tori comprendía a la perfección de que su hija no gustaba en lo absoluto de Robbie, pero eso no significaba que estuviera tan alterada ¿O sí? Se acercó a su hija y le quito el bolso, la ayudo a sentarse en el mueble y se sentó a su lado, la pequeña niña miro a otro lado.

—No quiero hacer un trabajo con Robbie ¡Y menos en su casa!

Tori sonrió de medio lado. — Si no quieres hacer un trabajo con Robbie ¿Por qué estas con él?

—Porque la profesora se hizo cargo de los grupos y… ¡Me puso con ese rizado!

Tori lanzo un suspiro, en esos temas la mejor era Jade, puesto que siempre le daba ánimos, ella solo se encargaba de comprarle la ropa y demás cosas, así que le toco pensar como Jade y cerró los ojos fuertes mientras cambiaba su forma de pensar… los volvió a abrir.

—Y además de eso… ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Angie puso los labios en línea recta. —Esperare a que venga mamá. —Tori asintió con la cabeza, ofendida. —Mami, no te enojes… lo que pasa es que no me entiendes. —Angie soltó una pequeña risita y se mordió el labio inferior. —Tengo hambre mami ¿Qué me hiciste de comer?

Y los ánimos de Tori volvieron de inmediato ¡Al fin algo en lo que si era buena para hablar con su hija! Se levantó del sillón y camino hasta la cocina, para volver con un plato de canelones el cual Angie agarro con los ojos bien abiertos y dio la primera probada, cerró sus ojos para sentir el mejor sabor, se lamió los labios.

— ¡Mami te amo! —Grito. — ¡Es el mejor almuerzo!

—Lo hice porque es el favorito de mi niña.

Angie sonrió.

— ¿Tengo que llevarte con Robbie, cierto?

Angie puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Al fin piensas como mamá! —Hablo con la boca llena, Tori la miro con el ceño fruncido porque no le gustaba que ella hiciera tal cosa cuando tenga comida en la boca, la niña entendió la razón de la mirada y sonrió disculpándose.

…

Angie ya estaba lista, bajo los escalones y Tori se encontraba esperándola en la sala con las llaves del auto, sonrió al verla y la pequeña niña camino con los brazos cruzados y un poco de pereza hasta llegar afuera y subirse al auto, evidentemente estaba enojada y si podía, asesinaría a Robbie y a la profesora… todo porque era una niña y no podía.

Tori la miro.

— ¿Y porque no hiciste grupo con Camila?

—Mami recordaste el nombre. Es un avance. —Torio se rio. —A Camila le toco con Logan… no le digas a mamá, pero me gusta logan.

Tori abrió los ojos como platos, freno el auto y miro hacia atrás, su hija la estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes. — ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, mami.

Tori insistió con la mirada, pero Angie solo seguía mostrándole su enorme sonrisa la cual lentamente iba volviéndose una sonrisa inocente. Tori escucho la bocina de un auto que reclamaba por haberse estacionado en ese lugar, Tori volvió a conducir el coche.

Al llegar a la casa de Robbie Shapiro, Tori detuvo su coche y se bajó del coche, detrás de ella iba su hija todavía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Tori toco dos veces la puerta, la madre de Robbie (O eso fue lo que pensó Tori al verla).

—Señora Shapiro… —La mujer hizo un gesto de ofensa. — ¿Sucede algo, Señora Shapiro?

Angie se rio, no dijo nada.

—Es que… ¿Me veo tan vieja?

—Emmm… ¿Qué? —Dijo Tori confundida. — ¿No es usted la madre de Robbie?

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, le cerró la puerta en la cara a Tori y esta abrió su boca ofendida, segundos después apareció una mujer de cabello rizado como una serpiente de un hermoso color negro rojizo. — Oh… pero si es la hermosa Angie. —Dijo ella.

Angie puso sus ojos en blanco y miro a la madre de Robbie con una sonrisa.

—Tiempo sin verte, pequeña… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien gracias, Señora Shapiro ¿Y cómo está usted y su esposo?

La madre de Robbie sonrió, para luego mirar a Tori. —Los dos estamos muy bien gracias. Haz criado a tu hija muy bien, no sé porque mi marido se encarga en decir que dos mujeres no pueden criar a una niña. Angie es hermosa.

—Obviamente. —Dijo la niña.

La madre de Robbie volvió a reírse. —Y además divertida, cariñosa y lo más notable. —La madre de Robbie, se inclinó un poco para agarrar la nariz de la pequeña Angie, esta sonrió por educación aunque eso no le agradaba. —Es muy inteligente.

—Obvio.

Tori le dio un delicado golpe en el hombro. —Eso dolió mami. —Tori volvió a darle otro golpe.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas? —Pregunto mientras la miraba, Tori la miraba con los ojos abiertos y ella sonrió, sabía lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. —Oh… Gracias señor Shapiro es usted muy educada… ¿Esa sería la palabra correcta?

La señora Shapiro y Tori se rieron. — ¡Oh Dios! —Vociferó. —No soy tan educada, Angie, no las he invitado a pasar, ¡Vamos, entren! ¿Quieres una taza de té, Tori?

—Para mí está bien, gracias.

— ¿Y para mí?

—Puedes ir a la habitación de Robbie y le diré a Loreto que les lleve galleta y leche.

Angie asintió con la cabeza y entro como si esa fuese su casa, saludo con la mano a Loreto quien devuelta le dio una sonrisa amable y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Robbie toco dos veces la puerta y el pelinegro salió usando todavía su uniforme escolar, Angie levanto una ceja.

— ¿Te gusta tanto el uniforme de la escuela?

Robbie asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien…

— ¿Cuál mamá vino hoy?

—Mami.

Robbie asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Empezamos el trabajo?

Robbie asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Deja de asentir con la cabeza maldita sea! Estamos hablando de algo serio.

—Si tu mami oye esas palabras te mataría puesto que ella no es igual a tu mamá.

Angie asintió con la cabeza.

—Fijándote de mí.

…

En la sala de estar, la señora Shapiro estaba sonriendo mientras Tori le contaba cada cosa que decía Angie y ella hacía lo mismo de parte de Robbie.

—Robbie odia la cebolla, como quisiera que fuera como tu hija.

—Si a Angie le haces algo que contenga cebolla y no le pones ¡Se enoja!

— ¡Que envidia!

Tori se rio.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió. —Ese debe ser mi esposo.

Tori asintió. —Entonces será mejor que yo me vaya.

— ¡Oh, no quédate hasta que los niños terminen!

—Pero… ¿No sería incómodo para tu esposo?

.

— ¡Pero que trabajo hice yo! —Grito Angie, se tumbó en el mueble, cansada.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?

Angie asintió con la cabeza.

—Mami…

Tori hizo un sonido con su garganta, para que su hija continuara hablando.

—Robbie me dijo algo hoy.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Pregunto Tori.

—Me dijo que los papás son buenos y que te enseñan muchas cosas. Mami… ¿Dónde está mi papá? Quiero aprender todo eso.


	5. Cap4: ¡Necesito un padre!

Hay muchas verdades en el mundo que es mejor no saberlas.

I Hear You Voice

…

* * *

—Como todos saben, todos los años se hacen salidas al campo, pero este año hay algo diferente ¡Si, niños! Diferentes. —La maestra Mía caminaba de un lado a otro y le sonreía a los niños mientras hablaba, sus lindos ojos verdes miraban a cada uno de ellos con dulzura y su cabello castaño se movía de un lado a otro puesto que estaban en el patio de la escuela y la brisa provocaba ese movimiento. —Este año, haremos algo que nunca hemos hecho ¿Sabe alguien de que se trata?

Camila, la niña rubia de ojos café levanto la mano. — ¿Iremos solos este año?

La maestra se rio. Negó con la cabeza. — ¡Irán con sus padres!

— ¡Oh! —Dijo Alana. —Creo que Angie no ira este año profesora Joyce.

La maestra mía miro a Alana con el ceño fruncido y la pelinegra miro el césped, para evitar la mirada. —Creo que alguien debe decir la palabra ''disculpa'' por aquí.

—Yo creo que nadie debe decir eso. —Dijo Angie.

— ¿La disculpas, Angie?

Angie asintió con la cabeza, la maestra Mía Joyce sonrió con ternura y le pidió a dios que le mandara una niña tan perfecta como su alumna cuando se case, miro a Alana. — ¿Viste que buena es tu compañera? Incluso se disculpó sin que te escuchara decir que lo sientes.

—Maestra lo que sucede es que yo no tengo la culpa de que su padre haya perdido su trabajo y tenga que traer el mismo vestido dos veces seguidas. Ese lo trajo ayer, mañana traerá otro y tal vez el siguiente día traiga ese mismo.

La clase comenzó a estallar en carcajadas y la profesora Joyce volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez de una manera más exagerada, la pequeña Alana agarro sus colitas y empezó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, miro con desdén a la maestra y luego a toda la clase para finalizar su mirada de odio en Angie, quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¡A VER! —Grito la maestra. La clase se quedó callada. — Angie ¿Qué tipo de modales son esos? Discúlpate con tu compañera.

—Ella no se disculpó conmigo.

—Angie.

—Lo siento… Alana… —Dijo la pequeña niña, sonriendo. — ¿Vez que no es tan difícil, Alana?

La pelinegra continuaba hipando, ni siquiera contesto, la profesora miro a Angie. —Creo que debes ir a dirección.

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora! Espérame allá, llamare a tu madre.

Angie refunfuño y se levantó del suelo, rumbo al a dirección.

…

Al recibir la llamada Tori salió de la casa dejando la comida a medio hacer, la preocupación con la que la maestra estaba hablando hizo que Tori se pusiera nerviosa, llego al a escuela lo más rápido que pudo y entro hasta llegar al dirección, su pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en la silla jugando con sus zapatos, se acercó y sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—La maestra me regaño porque me moleste a una chica del salón, le dije que usaba el mismo vestido dos veces en los cinco días de clases.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? anda y discúlpate.

—Ya lo hice, pero ella lloro es una boba, ¿No?

Tori negó con la cabeza, entro en la dirección sin decirle más nada a su hija y sonrió al ver la maestra de esta, luego la saludo e hizo lo mismo con la directora, quien le indico que se sentara.

—Ya hable con ella. —Dijo Tori.

—Espero que te haya dicho todo.

Tori asintió. —Me dijo que molesto a una chica, que se disculpó, pero ella lloro más.

— ¿Te dijo el motivo por el que lo hizo?

— ¿Existe un motivo?

La maestra asintió con la cabeza.

…

Angie se bajó de la silla, aprovecho de que estas se encontraban fuera de la dirección y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, se sentía como dentro de una prisión porque no podía salir de allí sin la autorización de la que sería un guardia del lugar, la maestra Mía Joyce.

Llego a su salón donde todos estaban reunidos y se quedó parada en la puerta para escuchar claramente lo que todos ellos decían.

La voz de Robbie se oía en el salón. —Y le diré a mi padre apenas llegue a la casa ¡Si hacen competencias, nosotros seremos los ganadores!

—No lo creo. —Dijo Camila. —Yo llevare a mi papi.

—Pero tu papi parece niña, es más delicado que mi gato. —Dijo Sonia.

—Entonces llevare a mi papá.

—Sí. —Volvió a decir Sonia. —Tu papá es guapo.

Camila se rio.

—Hablando de padres extraños. —Dijo Robbie, susurrando, pero Angie oía muy bien lo que decía. — ¿A quién llevara Angie?

—Eso no te importa. —Dijo ella, entrando al salón. Todos la miraron. —O tal vez. —Sonrió. —Llevare a mi padre.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Sí, le diré que venga y el vendrá. Es un médico que vive en el espacio exterior.

— ¿Por qué un médico viviría en un lugar como eso?

Sonia sonrió. — Para salvar a los extraterrestres enfermos, bobo. —Dijo. — ¿Enserio tu padre vive allá?

Camila se rio y unos segundos después Angie le siguió la corriente, ambas estaban bromeando y lo mejor de todo es que ninguno del salón de clases sabía por qué se reían.

—Claro. —Dijo Camila. —Incluso la semana pasada le mando a Angie un pedazo de luna.

— ¡¿ENSERIO?! —Gritaron todos.

Camila y Angie asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos verla? —Pregunto Sonia.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza. Seguían riéndose como si estuviesen en una función de circo.

…

Al terminar las clases, Tori llevo a su hija a la casa, Jade las estaba esperando a ambas sentada en el sillón con el ceño fruncido y muriéndose de hambre, las miro a las dos.

—Así que… ¿Molestaste a una niña?

Angie se quedó callada.

—Cariño, no debes hacer eso nunca ¿Oíste?

—Mamá…

Jade la miro.

—Hoy la profesora nos dijo que se hará un paseo en el cual tendremos que llevar un papá. Yo no tengo un papá.

Tori se quedó callada.

—No necesitas un papá. Puedo ir yo.

— ¡NO! —Grito. — ¡Yo quiero un papá! Vi como el padre de Sonia la cargaba cuando la fue a buscar o cuando el padre de Robbie le regalo un reloj, también los papás de Camila siempre pasan por ella, y ni hablar del padre de Yina, es el maestro de educación física de la secundaria ¡Te destrozaría por completo, mamá! Necesito un padre… ¿Quién es mi padre, mami?


	6. Cap5: Se busca un padre!

''Los niños necesitan tener sueños, incluso en entornos difíciles''.

The Heirs

* * *

 ** _Estaba usando un hermoso vestido rosa crema, unos lindos tacones y se escuchaba en el fondo de la cafetería de la escuela, música de vals, la pequeña niña sonreía y al ver que un hermoso hombre entraba al lugar y entonces las luces de la cafetería se apagaron y solo quedaron encendidas dos lámparas una que la iluminaba a ella y otra que iluminaba al apuesto hombre que se le comenzaba a acercar._**

 ** _Angie sonrió al tenerlo cerca y este le tendió la mano, primero se avergonzó pero Camila le agarro la mano y se la colocó al apuesto hombre. Angie la miro. —Es tu padre. Tu padre quiere bailar contigo._**

 ** _Angie empezó a sentir algo extraño en su estómago al oír la palabra padre, estaba frente a su padre y eso era perfectamente emocionante para ella, hecho un travieso mechón de cabello hacía atrás y su padre se rio por lo bajo, imitando a la chica._**

 ** _— ¿Me concede esta pieza de baile? —Le pregunto, su voz era como la de todo un padre, dulce. Angie asintió con la cabeza. —Eres hermosa, hija. —Le dijo._**

 ** _—Papi… ¿Por qué no estás conmigo siempre? ¿Cuándo volviste?_**

 ** _Su padre sonrió._**

 ** _—Papi… responde._**

 ** _El rostro de su padre, lentamente iba volviéndose borroso, y de inmediato la musica que se oía cambio por risas, Angie estaba sola en la cafetería y sus compañeros la miraban señalándola mientras se reían._**

 ** _— ¿De qué se ríen? —Pregunto casi llorando._**

 ** _Las risas seguían, su padre ya no estaba, la musica tampoco y mucho menos su hermoso vestido. Fue entonces donde ella se dio cuenta de algo ¡Estaba soñando! Se agacho y bajo su cabeza. La levanto y las risas ya no estaban, la música había vuelto, su vestido también, pero su padre no. Volvió a inclinar su cabeza._**

 ** _…_**

—Angie. ¿Angie? ¡Oye! —Gritaba Jade con el ceño fruncido, tenía en sus manos un bate de beisbol y en la otra una pelota de color verde, Angie se quedó viendo por unos segundos la pelota y el bate, fue donde recordó que le había dicho a su mamá que jugarían beisbol para el fin de semana y como el calendario marcaba sábado se dio cuenta que ese día era hoy.

Se terminó de acomodar en la cama, buscando la palabra correcta para decirle que no quería jugar a beisbol, ella quería hacer otra cosa y esa cosa era buscar un padre, sí, porque desde que se vio aquella película de la chica que buscaba a su padre, le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo y como no podía hacerlo como lo hizo la chica de la película, eso se transformaba en sueños, con las escenas de la película, pero esas no eran protagonizadas por Mía Talerico y su apuesto padre Ian Somerhalder, no, esas escenas eran protagonizadas por Ángela West y ese tipo que según sus imaginación era su padre.

Jade se sentó en la cama, agarro la mano de su hija sintiéndose un poco mal, estaba así desde que su hija le exigió saber sobre Beck, ella no merecía saber eso o más bien, no podía.

—Si no quieres jugar… está bien.

Angie no contesto, solo carraspeo con la boca cerrada.

—Puedo ir con Alex, él dijo que quería jugar beisbol. —Jade hizo un gesto de despreocupación y hacer eso le daba entender a Angie que estaba realmente preocupada y también desilusionada, puesto que seguía pensando en lo de '' ¡Necesito un padre!'' y Angie lo sabía, por eso no era capaz de hablar.

—Mamá… no quiero jugar, no me siento con ganas.

— ¡Oh, Esta bien! —Dijo. —Yo tampoco estaba con ganas de hacerlo, pero le dije a Alex y no quiero quedarle mal. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

Angie puso sus ojos en blanco y Jade dejo un beso en su frente, la miro por unos segundos, segundos que para Angie parecieron décadas y Jade al comprender eso solo mostro una sonrisa amable y salió por la puerta del cuarto, se recostó en la pared al cerrar la puerta y se agarró los ojos, Jade no iba a llorar… claro que no lo iba a hacer.

.

Vio por la ventana cuando Jade y ese estúpido niño de la casa de al frente se iban en el coche de Tori, y al saber eso decidió en entrar al baño, ducharse para luego lavarse los dientes y bajar a la sala, allí estaba Tori apenas terminando de cocinar, estaba usando un Jean azul y una camiseta de color crema, también tenía unos tacones negros y Angie se le acerco, caminando lentamente.

—Buen día, mami.

—Hola.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

Tori asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo no iré contigo ¿Cierto?

Tori la miro. — ¿Quieres ir?

— ¿A dónde iras?

—Primero iré a hacer las compras, como todos los sábados, luego iré a hacer un trabajo como voluntaria en un acilo de ancianos y al llegar aquí ya Jade y Alex, quien si la acompaño a jugar el beisbol estarán aquí.

—No iré tampoco.

— ¡Angie! Tu y yo hemos ido a ese lugar todos los sábados, faltamos el pasado solo porque se no teníamos que ir, pero este si tenemos que ir y créeme que no faltaremos.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer una niña de 5 años?

—Cosas. Llama a Mariana o la que sea, no quiero Salir de casa hoy.

Tori frunció el ceño, dejo la zanahoria que estaba cortando por la mitad y se lavó las manos, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación y unos segundos más tarde bajo con su bolso, saco su celular y escribió seguramente un mensaje, cuando este sonó de vuelta, miro a Angie enojada.

—Hay comida en el microondas. Mariana viene en diez minutos.

Y ella asintió con la cabeza.

…

Tal como lo dijo su madre, Mariana llego a los diez minutos (O tal vez antes) y Angie sonrió al verla.

— ¿Qué haces, niña?

—Veo la película ''Buscando a mi padre''. ¿Quieres verla conmigo?

La mujer de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado de un color castaño oscuro asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, miro a Angie con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No es esa la película que te viste la semana pasada?

Angie asintió. —Es que me encanta esa película.

La película llevaba ya los treinta minutos de haber empezado, ya el personaje que hacia Ian se enteró que la niña que llego a su casa, era verdaderamente su hija así que todavía faltaba mucho para que se acabe, Angie cerro sus ojos al notar que Mariana estaba concentrada en la hermosa cara de Ian y comenzó a roncar apropósito. Mariana refunfuño.

—Deja oír la voz de Raymond. —Dijo. —Oh… pero si está dormida. —Se rio por lo bajo y puso la película en pause, cargo a la niña en sus brazos, subió a la habitación y la acostó en la cama, pero cuando estaba por irse Angie grito. Mariana se le acerco.

—él está aquí.

— ¿Quién?

Angie seguía gritando, estaba asustada pero todo era fingido y lo mejor de todo era que por la cara de Mariana se lo estaba creyendo todo.

—Angie, tranquila. —La agarro del hombro. — ¿Quién está aquí?

—En el baño. Esta él.

—No hay nadie en el baño. —Susurro.

Angie miro su reloj, ''11:15 AM'' Dios, estaba tarde. Pensó.

—Si… hay alguien, me está mirando.

''11:16 AM''

Mariana camino hasta el baño del cuarto, entro y fue en ese momento en el que Angie aprovecho para correr y cerrar la puerta con seguro, mariana comenzó a tocar la puerta mientras gritaba que le abriera la puerta pero la pelinegra no planeaba eso, metió la llave y la aseguro.

—Te abriré en cuanto termine de hacer mis cosas. Lo siento, te quiero.

…

En el garaje de su casa, estaba Camila con el ceño fruncido, Angie sonrió y se le acerco.

—Siento tardar, fue difícil deshacerme de mamá, mami y Mari.

—Está bien. Yo llegue cuando tu mami vino y me escondí. ¿Estás lista?

Angie asintió con la cabeza.

Abrieron la puerta del garaje, colocaron un letrero en el andén de la calle que decía ''se busca un padre'' con letras grandes y evidentemente la letra era escrita por alguna de ellas dos. Millones de coches y hombres cruzaban por ahí y al mirar el cartel se reían a carcajadas, le tomaban fotos y luego saludaban a las niñas, las cuales respondían al saludo con una sonrisa pensando que se les iba a acercar, pero esa sonrisa se iba en cuanto estos se iban.

Así pasaron más o menos unos cuarenta minutos y Camila estaba volviéndose loca, se levantó de la silla y miro a Angie.

—Ya casi es la una. Debo irme.

Angie la miro entristecida.

—Lo siento, pero… es que… mi papá dijo que llegue antes de la una porque íbamos a vernos un maratón de The Walkind Dead.

—Yo también quiero verme TWD con mi padre.

Camila sonrió. —Ya te dije, tengo dos padres, puedo prestarte uno para que vaya contigo a la excursión.

—Pero es que quiero un padre propio, no importa si tengo que pagar por él. Por cierto ¿Cuánto vale un padre?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú no lo sabes? Pensé que habías puesto esto, sabiendo el precio de un padre.

—Solo tengo 5 dólares… todos mis ahorros del mes pasado.

Camila sonrió y busco entre sus bolsillos, saco algunas mohedas y empezó a contarlas, se las tendió a la pelinegra.

—Ahora tienes 5 dólares y 25 centavos.

—Gracias, Camila.

Camila sonrió y se despidió de su amiga con la mano y Angie coloco su mano en la cabeza, estaba enserio aburrida, el reloj de su muñeca ya marcaba las dos de la tarde y ningún chico se había acercado a decirle que quería ser su padre ¿Acaso ya todos los puestos estaban ocupados? Pregunto a su mente.

Los pasos de alguien hizo que abriera los ojos. Era un apuesto hombre de cabello negro y con una sonrisa perfecta, se acercó más.

—Disculpa… —Susurro.

Angie lo miro.

—Afuera dice que se necesita un padre ¿Puedo hacer la entrevista?

Angie estaba en chock, ese tipo era mucho más guapo que el padre de Robbie o los dos de Camila, era el doble de eso, asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se sentó en la caja que estaba al frente de la mesita de juguete de Angie, en la cual estaba un vaso con dos lápices y unas cuantas hojas limpias del cuaderno que utilizo el año pasado.

—Bueno, sé que debes ser tu quien hace las preguntas, pero… ¿Tengo mucha competencia? Enserio quiero ese trabajo.

—En realidad eres el primero que llega. —Dijo la misma frase que menciono Sheryl el personaje que interpreto Mía Talerico.

El hombre ese se rio.

—Entonces estoy de suerte. ¿Tengo que llenar algo?

Angie asintió con la cabeza. —Pero primero debe decirme su nombre, para escribirlo en la hoja.

Él se rio de nuevo. —Claro, pues… mi nombre es Beck, Beck Oliver.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas Aquí otro capítulo de mi hermoso fanfic jijji :'3 ¿No es una lindura Angie? ok no fue demasiado malcriada el día de hoy ¿Eh? Pero tenía sus razones ewe Ya apareció Beck *o* esto se pone bueno! XD jajaja vale, vale me calmo :3 espero que les haya gustado este cap y por eso tengo que decir emmm ¿Review? Vamos no sean malos :v quiero un review por este capítulo sexy (?) OwO lo esperare.

PD: Gracias a las dos hermosas personitas que dejaron review en el cap anterior~~ Tienen mi kokoro, pero no se lo pueden llevar porque entonces yo no tendré uno :v y ustedes tendrán uno y medio (?) ok no :3 Pero enserio Gracias por dejármelos me hacen feliz u Nos vemos no se el lunes o el martes (?


End file.
